


The Easy Solution

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [17]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, M/M, V2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was one dilemma he could easily solve… right? Set between V2's issues 9 and 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Solution

Billy stared at Teddy, lips pursed as he patiently let him say what he had to say. He listened intently, taking in everything. Heard how this was all a lie, maybe. Teddy was crying, but kept his distance, not letting Billy close enough to even wipe his tears. Thankfully, Billy could do much better - he could prove him wrong.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it." Billy said with a smile gracing his lips. "All I have to do is prove that I didn't do anything, right?" It was so simple, really, why didn't Teddy come to him sooner?! "I can do at least that much, you know."  
  
It's easy, he thought and closed his eyes, concentrated. All he has to do is reach out, and if there was anything there-- tug it undone, just like so, there we go--  
  
"There, all better-" He opened his eyes. Teddy was gone.  
"...Teddy?"  
  
He blinked again, then, an echo-  
  
_I guess I never really loved you, either..._  
  
"Teddy, where are you?!" He spun around, his cape blowing behind him. "Where did you go?!"  
The rain fell on the two dry footprints on the pavement, painting them moist.  
  
"TEDDY!"  
  
He awoke with a start, thrashed on the bed. Sat up, looked around, felt- an empty mattress, cold sheets next to him. Teddy was gone- _away_ , he screamed inwardly and palmed his face, desperately trying to regain control of his breathing and emotions. Not gone, no, just- _away_... _for a while_...  
He tried to get up from the bed but was clumsy - the picture-frame fell off the nightstand to the floor- broke. He stared at the shards of glass for a while, littered across the photographic evidence that once upon a time he was happy. He reached for it, letting broken pieces fall to the floor as he stared at a moment he thought would last forever.  
The frame itself would be easy enough to fix or replace, he knew and covered his eyes with his free hand as the tears started again.  
The picture frame, yes... but nothing else.


End file.
